The Game Of Seven
by Heroesofolympusisawesome56
Summary: Creatures of Light and Darkness fight. The ones fighting for peace need the seven to save them all...with the power of the Gamer. Death and warmongers are everywhere. But the most dangerous thing is inside the seven. For the dark creatures also influence the seven. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**This is my first story, no flames please.**

 **Please comment. I want to know if my writing is good or bad. (No content from ToA, because the series isn't finished.)**

Prologue

The multi-universe is expandable, and there are constantly new realities being created. There are creatures of amazing strength, though none can live outside their universe, for it is nothing. In the center of the multiverse, there is a battle raging. Creatures of unspeakable power fight, demolishing planets everywhere.

One side are the Ashnetiva. They are the light, and they can heal, control the raw elements, make unbeatable creatures, cast brilliant spells, and forge weapons so powerful, they can slice a mountain in two. They can appear any way they want to, but their preferred form is their birth form. The birth form is white. The birth form is like a human, except they are more graceful, have white, grey, or blue eyes, and they have markings on their bodies. They use their power to sense things around them. The Ashnetiva have advanced technology that far outpaces humans. They glow with power, and each represents something good in life. Hun' sen is a manifestation of music.

Another side, the Samiskang, are creatures of darkness. They are much like the Ashnetiva, but each one represents a bad thing in life. They can shape-shift, and the birth form is different. The birth form of each Samiskang is different. Heakjunk, the representative of heat, is like a shell of cracked obsidian, with lava streams in the cracks. The lava streams replace where the veins should go; the heart has a bright, orange glow. Heakjunk's power is mainly fire.

The last side is the Sawiyut, the mighty spirits of power. They come in many shapes and sizes. They aide whoever it likes the most. They can be as big as the sun or as small as a human. The Sawiyut enhance their master's power, fight for them, and can create their own civilizations. There are many more races, of course. Those are only the most important in the war.

Now, I bet you're asking: "Why are you telling me about this? How is this important to the storyline? The creatures can't cross over to the PJ universe, can they?"

And they can't. Many tried to cross to other universes, all failed. But they can send their power over and influence and power other forces. And the leader of the Samiskang, War, found a way to power his forces by using destruction in universes to increase their power. This was a way to finally win the war! There was only one problem: there wasn't enough destruction. And so, War influenced destruction in worlds far away. Then the Ashnetiva stopped the chaos in all but one, where the destruction was far worse than others. As you can guess, it was because the supernatural force of the titans and the giants battling the gods.. The Ashnetiva's leader, Peace, gathered the most powerful mages and commanded them to give the blessing of the Gamer onto the most powerful, brave heroes on Earth. And that is why Percy Jackson was found in his cabin, passed out. Why Jason Grace was also passed out next to a tree. And why a small explosion woke up the whole camp, originating from Bunker 9.

Line Break

Percy Jackson was having a bad day. First he woke up super early, at 4:51, and he couldn't get back to sleep. Hoping a breath of sea air might help him, he got out of the cabin to take a breath of fresh air, and Travis Stoll apparently stole the book he was working on, the one he had worked on for a month. At noon, he found out Tyson couldn't visit due to weapons stolen from the forge. In the afternoon, when he banged his head on the bunk bed, he heard a ping. A blue box appeared to float in front of him with text in it.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Phsicyal Endurance, Lvl 1-50%**

 **You will take less damage and be more durable.**

 **3% less damage in physical attacks.**

Apparently he was also hallucinating. He thought 'Go away.', and the box faded out of view. Then a thought stuck him. Maybe it was an actual video game, like the Matrix. There was one way to find out.

"Character Sheet!"

"Status!"

Ping!

 **Percy Jackson**

 **HP-3300/3300**

 **MP-3100/3100**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **Title-Olympus Savior Two Times Over- +50% Political Influence**

 **Level 51-Exp 11150/30500**

 **Stats:**

 **STR-49**

 **VIT-45**

 **DEX-49**

 **INT-44**

 **WIS-43**

 **LUC-46**

 **Stat Points-0**

 **Money- 59$/14D**

 **Military Power:289/Social Power: 216/Economic Power: 148**

 **Percy Jackson is a demigod, the son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. He has fought in many battles for the gods. He is an experienced warrior and Olympus's twice over savior. His fatal flaw is loyalty.**

Then the world went black.

Line Break

Jason Grace was also having a bad day. First he woke up super early, because of the thunder in Cabin One, and he couldn't get back to sleep. Then at lunch, he spilled syrup on his shirt. He also slammed into a tree on the way back to his cabin in the afternoon.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Phsicyal Endurance, Lvl -25%**

 **You will take less damage and be more durable.**

 **3% less damage in physical attacks.**

Jason thought that he maybe had a concussion from the tree. One way to find out.

"Status!"

Ping!

 **Jason Grace**

 **HP-3300/3300**

 **MP-3100/3100**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **Title-Toppler of Kronos's Black Throne +25% Political Influence**

 **Level 50-Exp 11150/30000**

 **Stats:**

 **STR-47**

 **VIT-48**

 **DEX-49**

 **INT-46**

 **WIS-48**

 **LUC-46**

 **Stat Points-0**

 **Money- 54$/17D**

 **Military Power:264/Social Power: 236/Economic Power: 158**

 **Jason Grace is a demigod, the son of Beryl Grace and Jupiter. He has fought in many battles for the gods. He is an experienced warrior and one of the seven. His fatal flaw is temptation to deliberate.**

Then he passed out.

Line Break

Leo Valdez was having a good day. First he took Festus 2.0 for a test drive, and it worked! He tested all of Festus's features: Breathing fire, heat seats, armor, information downloader, syringe poker, and suitcase mode, and much more. Then at lunch, he made a successful mosquito shooter in five minutes.

When working on Festus some more, he got banged by a brick from above. He said,"I know that was you, Nico. And I'm Leo, not Jason."

"Sorry." Then Nico shadow traveled out of Bunker 9.

Ping!

 **Skill Created!**

 **Phsicyal Endurance, Lvl -25%**

 **You will take less damage and be more durable.**

 **3% less damage in physical attacks.**

Leo thought that he maybe went crazy. Of course, he already was. He decided to have some fun.

"Status!"

Ping!

 **Leo Valdez**

 **HP-2900/2900**

 **MP-3100/3100**

 **Race-Demigod**

 **Title-Inventor +5 stat to WIS and INT**

 **Level 49-Exp 11150/29000**

 **Stats:**

 **STR-38**

 **VIT-49**

 **DEX-49**

 **INT-49**

 **WIS-48**

 **LUC-47**

 **Stat Points-0**

 **Money- 53$/29D**

 **Military Power:184/Social Power: 296/Economic Power: 258**

 **Leo Valdez is a demigod, the son of Esperanza Valdez and Hephaestus. He has fought in many battles for the gods. He is an experienced inventor and one of the seven. His fatal flaw is feeling of inferiority.**

Then, distracted, he allowed his attention to slip and the vial of chemicals in his hand shattered onto the ground, exploding in the process.

 **Do you like it? Disclaimer: idea of the Gamer theme is not mine, it is imjusttryingtofindmyway. Only the first part in the prologue is mine, everything else is Rick Riordan's.**


End file.
